The Next Titans
by Mastercold
Summary: Ultron a sido vencido y es tarea de los hijos de los héroes mas poderosos del planeta reconstruir su mundo, pero antes deben eliminar los fantasmas de Ultron, cientos de islas y puestos de control de la maquina asesina, es una tarea difícil pero en una de estas islas encontraran un mundo abrumador un mundo no tan distinto al suyo un mundo donde se requieren a LOS NEXT AVENGERS.
1. Chapter 1

**holaaaaaa lectores espero que les guste este lindo croosover, espero que les parezca al menos interezante, me gusaria saber sus opiniones de que personaje de SNK deberia hacer un enfasis o cual es su favorito lo tomare muy en cuenta XD, si les gusta o no les pido que me hagan saber sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios saben que cualquier cosas venida de un lector es bien recibida sin mas preambulo disfureten.**

* * *

 _ **The next titans**_

No había sido fácil en absoluto, aquella experiencia fue tan desgastante, tan triste, tan feroz, excediendo lo inhumano, tantos niños sin futuro, tantas vidas perdidas en esos casi 18 años de guerra, si es que a una masacre como esa se le puede llamar *guerra* pero al final de todo habían ganado, habían derrotado a Ultron, esa maldita maquina asesina que casi extermina a la raza humana, esa que había sido creada por uno de los hombres que juro protegerla con su vida, el caballero de hierro Anthony Stark, en esos casi 18 años la humanidad pendió de un hilo hasta que los hijos de los héroes más poderosos del planeta decidieron salir de su exilio para enfrentar esa terrible amenaza y sorpresivamente ganaron en contra de cualquier probabilidad aunque el costo había sido fatídico, con más de la mitad de la vida, la muerte e infertilidad de cientos zonas del planeta y el pronóstico no pintaba bien aunque Ultron ya no era amenaza reconstruir su mundo no sería una tarea fácil aquellos pensamientos siempre acechaban la mente de James Rogers el hijo del Capitán América y líder de los Next Avengers , ya habían pasado algunos meses de la derrota de ultron, ahora el mundo parecía estar mas brillante, parecía que su mundo y ellos al fin hallarían la paz…Que equivocados estaban…

Ubicación actual: algún punto del atlántico sur

-¿Cómo va la limpieza allá abajo Toruun?-dijo una voz bastante jovial y fuerte a través de los intercomunicadores, el joven Rogers estaba tranquilamente sentado en el asiento del copiloto del quinjet, con una gran sonrisa de lado a lado viendo en una pantalla como una chica de tez un poco pálida y largo cabello dorado peleaba contra unas criaturas cibernéticas que se abalanzaban contra ella, en un terreno lleno de vegetación con arboles un poco más grandes de lo usual.

-Sería bueno que nos bajaras a ayudar James-decía aquella chica con algo de enojo y apretando los dientes mientras atravesaba a las criaturas con una enorme espada- Somos los Avengers ¿recuerdas?-

James solo se limitito a sonreír y diciendo con voz burlesca-¿Quién fue la que dijo que podía hacerse cargo de todo un pelotón de ultrabots ella sola sin la ayuda de su equipo?-decía tratando de imitar la voz de Toruun la vengadora más poderosa hija de Thor el dios del trueno, próxima heredera de Asgard

-¡OLVIDA LO QUE DIJE!- vocifero con furia la vengadora alzando un ultrabot al cielo partiéndolo por la mitad con su fuerza desmedida- ¡VEN AQUÍ ABAJO AHORA MIS….-no pudo completar la frase, un ultrabot la arrincono contra el piso-

Estarás bien Torunn-le dijo aun algo divertido el joven vengador, sabia de sobra que Torunn era demasiado fuerte como para ser vencida por esos robots, eran débiles comparados con la joven asgardiana pero de gran número , además le serviría de lección a Torunn para no alardear mas de lo debido, de hecho, como Avenger no debería -Además debo monitorear la situación desde acá Pym y Azari ya deben de estar cerca -Rogers cambio y corto- dijo finalizando la cámara que fijaba a Toruun.

-¡ROGERS NI TE ATRAVAS A…-ya era tarde Torunn no escuchaba la señal de James -¡MALDITA SEA JAMES!- grito molesta haciendo caer un rayo que termino con todos los ultrabots, desde hace unos meses luego de derrotar a Ultron James se mostraba algo mas impasible con la situación del planeta, eso le molestaba mucho a Torunn, él era el líder de los vengadores debía será más atento , aunque es algo que James nunca mostro siquiera cuando fue niño, ella solo pudo sonreír ante al rasgo que mas odiaba de su hermano igualmente el que más amaba…

-¡MIERDA!, ¡MIERDA!, ¡MIERDA!. ¡PYM DIJISTE QUE HABIAS DESACTIVADO LA SEGURIDAD DEL SISTEMA!- gritaba un chico de tez morena, con algo parecido a tatuajes que recorrían su cabeza calva y sus brazos que daba marometas en un pasillo largo cromado donde cientos de metralletas trataban de cercenar su pecho a tiros-

-¡LO HIZE AZARI!, ¡ESTE ES UN PROGRAMA FANTASMA QUE NO VI DEJA DE GRITARME!-gritaba igual una voz que no parecía venir de ningún lado salvo de una pequeña luz amarilla que estaba a lado del chico moreno- ¡ESTE SISTEMA ES MUY COMPLEJO, ULTRON TENIA UN SISTEMA DIEFERENTE PARA CADA PUESTO DE CONTROL!-decía esa luz tenue amarilla-

-¡AAAH RAYOS!- maldijo el chico moreno una bala le había rozado su piel provocándole una herida en su hombro-APURATE PYM-

-¡YYY …..LISTO!-dijo la luz amarilla y rápidamente las ametralladoras del pasillo desaparecieron y la puerta del final de este se abrieron-

-Vaya, te tardaste mucho Pym, casi quedo echo puré –dijo el joven moreno posando su mano en su herida-

-Lo sé desde que Ultron fue destruido todos sus sistemas se intensificaron-la pequeña luz amarilla de la nada se transformo en un chico de poco más de 14 con una alegre sonrisa, su tez pálida y cabello negro, llevaba puesto una armadura ligeramente dorada y una piedra esmeralda en el pecho-y es difícil hackear…. ¡AZARI ESTAS HERIDO!- grito Pym al percatarse que su hermano Azari sangraba de su hombro –

No es nada Pym, solo un rasguño-sin restarle importancia creó una pequeña esfera eléctrica que aplico en su herida para cauterizarla-Ya sabes el futuro rey de Wakanda no puede morir por solo un rasguño-sonríe el para tranquilizar a Pym- Además tu debes ser más rápido con esto eres el cerebro del equipo- dijo tomando el cabello de Pym revolviéndolo como si se tratase de su hermano menor a pesar de ser solo unos meses más grande que Pym

-Ey ya no soy un niño soy Ant man-hacia un puchero con su boca mostrando su descontento

-¿QUE ES LO QUE PASA AHÍ?-dijo la voz potente de James atreves de los intercomunicadores-

-Nada James solo unos contratiempos el interior de la base está despejado, las defensas caídas y ningún ultrabot-reporto Azari-pero valla que es una base enorme-miraba alrededor suyo todo cuanto podía esta base de Ultron era de las más grandes pesar de solo haber pasado por unos cuantos pasillos-

-Entiendo, ¿y cómo está Pym? ¿ no tiene ningún daño?- pregunto Rogers algo preocupado

-¡QUE ESTOY BIEN JAMES!-dijo enfadado apretando mas su oído- ¡y no soy PYM soy ANT-MAN!-grito como un niño mimado

-Pym ya hablamos de esto no usamos identidades secretas todo el mundo sabe quiénes somos-dijo bastante cansado, esa platica ya la habían tenido hasta el cansancio, que no debían usar nombres de superhéroes pero Pym era demasiado necio, Azari solo podía esbozar una sonrisa por la pelea que siempre tenía con sus hermanos-Como sea exploren mas el lugar, pronto llegaran a su posición Spider-girl y Francis-dijo james a el par-

-¡HEY POR QUE MAY SI PUEDE USAR UN APODO Y YO NO!-grito berrinchudo Pym

-Es diferente Pym-le dijo Azari mirando con autoridad a su hermano-Es delicado

-En fin cuidado con el lugar chicos cambio y corto… ah y Pym no toques ninguna cosa del laboratorio-

-A veces odio a james-refunfuño Pym que iba detrás de Azari-

-Es solo un poco irritante-sonrió Azari pensando en lo inmaduro que aun era Pym

-¿Por qué siempre nos toca la parte más aburrida de la misión?, es decir estoy perfectamente bien para el combate -una voz femenina se oía entre las copas de los árboles, la cual si fuera nueva york sabríamos de quien se trata si no fuera por si esbelta figura, vestida de un traje rojo y azul con una araña en el centro que se balanceaba con una telaraña que salía de sus muñecas

-Ya te lo he dicho Torunn y James se encargan de eso-dijo una voz fría y muy tenue que igualmente se balanceaba a la par que la chica en el traje de araña, el estaba vestido por unos jeans negros y una chaqueta de cuero blanco con detalles negros, armado con un arco y un carcaj de dónde saca flechas para columpiarse-nosotros solo somos reconocimiento y a decir verdad somas más útiles en esto, te imaginas a Pym vigilando-

En la mente de la chica enmascarada se le vino la imagen de ese pequeño niño transformándose en un gigante para registrar una pequeña zona Jejeje si sería estúpido pero creo que debería estar con Rogers, soy tan fuerte como Torunn y tú eres tan silencioso como un gato Francis-

El chico de chico de tez blanca y cabello plateado bufo al oír su nombre- Te digo que prefiero que me llamen por mi apellido Barton …¡ODIO EL NOMBRE DE FRANCIS!-dijo tirando otra flecha al suelo para descender-

-Uy perdón señor Barton pero los demás te llaman Francis además no lleva mucho que nos conocemos así que es bueno que formemos un vínculo ¿no?-dijo burlona, si no fuera por la máscara el chico abría notado la gran mueca burlona de Spidergirl-

-Lo que digas-rodo los ojos Barton-

-James a fuerza de reconocimiento, ¿me reciben?- dijo james de nuevo por la señal del intercomunicador

-Fuerte y claro capitán America-dijo mofándose Spidergirl- Todas las fuerzas neutralizadas-

-Aaaahhhhh mejor háblame tu Barton-suspiro james-

-Ninguna maquina en toda la isla James, salvo los del laboratorio que viste, seguiremos peinando la zona pero no hay nada por aquí, a excepción de esta inusual clase de arboles son tan altos como un edificio de Nueva York-dijo Francis fríamente

-Entiendo, si es algo que note cuando llegamos debe ser alguno de los experimentos de Ultron en fin todo por el laboratorio esta despajo Pym y Azari han desconectado todo los requiero aquí no quiero más sorpresas como en Mongolia-dijo serio James-cambio y corto

-Lo que digas James- bufo Barton -Ya oíste May nos vamos-miro a la enmascarada

-James debe relajarse-le comento la enmascara-

-Ja no lo creo cuando se relaja las cosas siempre van mal-dijo con picardía, deslizándose por los árboles para llegar al punto de reunión-muy mal

Ya en el quinjet James podía dejar escapar una gran exhalación en señal de victoria solo quedaba desmantelar el laboratorio de Ultron….

-Tony a los vengadores me reciben-se escucho una voz robótica de algún sitio de la nave -¿James estas ahí?

-Fuerte y claro Tony ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto James mirando a un monitor donde un hombre ya de edad avanzada canoso y con una barba bastante poblada que le miraba estoicamente-

-Necesito un reporte de la situación ¿ya desmantelaron el laboratorio de Ultron?-dijo el ex-vengador

-No, aun no pero la isla ya está limpia los ultrabot fueron eliminados-respondía sistemáticamente James siempre quería dar su mejor cara ante Tony, le tenía mucha estima-

-Ya veo James-suspiro Tony- cada vez que me hablas de esa forma me recuerdas a tu padre-sonreía Tony la postura que tenia James y la forma que organizaba al equipo hacia parecer que el Cap no había muerto su hijo era casi una calca de el.

-Am si claro-dijo avergonzado James -Como sea todo el equipo esta bien solo un contratiempo con los sistemas de seguridad de la isla, pero Pym ya lo resolvió -volvió a tener esa postura de determinación-ya espero que podamos volver a casa Tony…-dijo cansado James

-Aaahh si en cuanto a eso no creo que puedan volver por ahora- dijo Tony rascándose la nuca.

-Pero pero por que, pensé que esta era nuestra última isla -sorprendido james parecía enojarse un poco, por la confesión de Tony-

-Lo sé, lo sé Banner y yo detectamos otras 5 cerca del océano indico -dijo con pesadez- Se que han estado fuera por 2 meses enteros tu y tus hermanos pero debemos eliminar las bases escondidas que dejo Ultron quien sabe que tipo de cosas planeaba, lo programe para ser muy meticuloso-

-Aaagggh entiendo yo le daré las noticias a los chicos-suspiro James recargándose en su asiento-

-¿Alguna otra información relevante james? -

-No nada a excepción de los arboles gigantes de esta isla son del tamaño de edificios y el identificador no mostro señales de otra especie igual en el mundo-dijo sin importancia-

-Umm que raro, que haría Ultron experimentado con materia orgánica. El creía que era de lo más inútil del planeta-dijo pensativo Tony mirando fotos del lugar que James le iba mandando por el monitor-

-No lo sé Tony, no soy el genio ese es Pym-dijo receloso james

-Puffff bien analizare las muestras que mandaste …..a y dile a Pym que no toque nada del laboratorio de Ultron- sonrió Tony al cortar la transmisión.

-Ay los chicos no van a estar felices-dijo James al calarse el legendario escudo de vibranium de su padre en su espalda, el escudo era aún un poco grande para él, también ajustaba en su muñequera el escudo de energía de tony, podía llevar ambas cosas de sus padres a la vez y con un gran bocanada de aire exclamo a la vez que se tiraba al vacio del quienjet- ¡PROXIMOS VENGADORES REUNANSE!.

-Entendido James- dijeron todos los miembros del equipo a la orden de su líder.

Unas horas más tarde en el punto de reunión que habían acordado, Torunn fue la primera en llegar en el sitio donde estaban Pym y Azari

-¿todo bien chicos? -dijo al aterrizar de manera elegante, con su espadón pegado a su espalda, miraba de reojo a Pym para verificar que estuviera sano, era el más pequeño de los 6, su hermano menor-

-Sin novedad Torunn-dijo relajado Azari que estaba sentado de una cornisa del laboratorio de Ultron, era enorme-

-Si Toorun debiste haber visto a Azari , volaba por todas las paredes y esquivaba las balas como si nada-dijo Pym totalmente entusiasmado a Torunn y esta solo sonreía por el comportamiento inocente de su hermano, habían estado al borde de morir probablemente pero Pym no lograba ver el peligro y el riesgo en las misiones que realizaban.

-Awww si es cierto ternurita-le dijo de manera mimosa la descendiente del trueno agachándose para apretar las mejillas ya sonrojadas de Pym -Tu le ganaste a todos los malos ¿verdad que s ternurita? -le decía bastante melosa.

-Aauuu Torunn no soy un bebe- la cara de Pym se sonrojaba aun mas hablando de manera rara por los mimos de Torunn, aun cuando Torunn peleaba con el alma de mil demonios tenía unas manos tan suaves y frescas que al menos reconfortaba a Pym tenerla de hermana.

Azari solo aguantaba la risa, Pym era siempre el consentido de Torunn a la hora de avergonzarlo, aunque claro ser mimando por Torunn era algo demasiado lindo como a la vez humillante- supongo que ser el menor tiene sus ventajas-susurro este mirando con atención tan linda escena

-Vaya vaya se están divirtiendo sin mi he-se escucho la voz de May que estaba descendiendo colgando del techo al puro estilo de su padre- Entonces eres el más fuerte ¿vedad que si Pym?-dijo risueña Spidergirl

-Aaaaay Toruun me estas avergonzando-dijo aun con las mejillas rojas y apretadas

-Bueno, bueno ya te dejo tranquilo-le soltó y le miro sonriendo- Pero sé que te gusta Pym-le susurro al oído a Pym poniéndolo aun mas sonrojado.

-Jajaja mira su cara Francis-dijo May con gracia volteando a ver a Azari en la cornisa.

-¿Por que me miras?-le dijo Azari.

-Me lo dice a mí- dijo una voz fría a su lado.

Azari dio un brinco que casi provoca su caída-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?-dijo Azari sorprendido y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora

-Desde que solo siguen mimando a Pym-dijo sin expresión-si lo siguen tratando así no madurara y será totalmente inútil en las misiones- mostraba algo de impaciencia

Nadie respondió, solo resonaba el crudo comentario de Francis, si tal vez Pym no era del todo inmaduro pero era un vengador y había podido llevar el ritmo de las misiones para bien o para mal, tal comentario molesto a Azari-

-Cállate Francis-le fulminaba con la mirada, Pym solo se quedo callado bastante dolido por el comentario de Francis- El es importante como todos nosotros, nos ha ayudado con su genio-

-Bueno su genio es exactamente los que nos mete en problemas ¿recuerdas lo de Mongolia o lo que paso en lo que quedaba de Sokovia?, si no fuera por la curiosidades de Pym, no nos habría estallado un súper nova en la cara- le dijo bastante enojada -Además creo que él es la razón por la que tienes esa herida en tu hombro ¿no es así?-señalando con su mirada la marca roja de Azari-lo he dicho y lo vuelvo a decir el no es necesario-dijo con crudeza

-Vuelve a repetir eso imbécil-le dijo con rabia Azari apretando su puño

-Que es un inútil para la misiones-dijo con prepotencia. PAM un golpe eléctrico impacto en todo el rostro de Barton tirándolo al piso, pero si no es porque es un vengador se hubiera impactado de lleno, solo torció un poco su cuerpo en el aire para poder caer apenas de pie- Ahora si ya me canse -Le grito a Azari lanzándole una flecha sin filo, que fue esquivada por los reflejos mutantes de la pantera -Ven aquí principito-le reto haciendo una burla con sus manos

Azari actuó por impulso y se abalanzo hacia Francis, cosa que Barton contra resto al tomarlo de la cintura e impactándolo con una llave contra el suelo, Azari gemía de dolor tratándose de zafarse de la llave

-¡Toruun haz algo!- dijo Pym preocupado al ver como sus hermanos se molían a golpes-

-Prefiero no meterme-dijo con pesadez- podría resultar mal- dijo riendo un poco siempre era bueno ver pelear a Azari y a Francis por cualquier cosa, no se agradaban mucho

-Aaaayyyy bueno-dijo frustrado Pym y volteo a ver con esperanza a May, su nueva hermana mayor, pero…-

-¡Eso es Hawkeye pícale los ojos!, ¡Panther vamos una pata voladora! ¡así vamos sigan sigan!-celebraba may

-Ay demonios porque me molesto-dijo Pym desahuciado, May no era de las que se enfocaba en el problema que digamos, entonces se oyó la voz de autoridad

-Por todos los cielos, ambos se comportan como bebes- grito la potente voz de James, que venía corriendo desde el fondo del pasillo para separar a sus hermanos- paren -dijo una vez estando junto a ellos pero solo seguían peleando cual perros y gatos , le molestaba mucho cuando no le escuchaban-¡EH DICHO QUE PAREN! -dijo interponiendo su escudo de energía entre ellos mandándolos a volar en direcciones opuestas

-¡¿Pero que demonios les ocurre a ambos?! -les grito con furia James, quien no había movido ni un centímetro de su posición-¿ahora que peleaban?-

Azari reincorporo y señalo a Francis-Nuestro "amiguito" el halcón dice que Pym es un inútil bueno para nada-grito con furia

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto James bastante molesto.

-Solo digo lo que veo- dijo sin inmutarse un poco a pesar de la severa mirada de james

-Okey okey no me importa que se hayan dicho-en ese momento el solo quería calmar los ánimos de todos al ver la cara aterrada de Pym, este no un ambiente propicio para el pero era el necesario-Hablaremos luego hasta entonces acabaremos la misión-suspiro cansado -Sin novedad ¿verdad chicas¿-miro a Toruun que estaba levitando a pocos metros de él-

-Sin novedad-jefe respondió apresuradamente- Ni un ultrabot por aquí-

-Lo que digas May-rio un poco James-¿Torunn?

-Si novedad significa que me dejaste a mi sola los ultrabot de la playa el bosque, pues si, sin novedad-dijo con sarcasmo

-Oh vamos Torun, no te paso nada-

-Umm lo dice el jefe solo se queda a supervisar-gruño Toruun.

-Ahhh bueno en fin recibí un mensaje de Tony y no hay buenas noticias -dijo sin emoción, todos los miembros del equipo se acercaron a James tensos, ese tono de voz siempre significaban problemas graves.

-Por favor dime que Seatle sigue en una pieza-dijo algo alarmado Francis, no quería que su ciudad natal fuera aun mas destruida

-Tranquilo Barton y los demás, malas noticias para nosotros al parecer esta no es nuestra última misión antes de volver a casa tenemos otras islas y puestos de control que desmantelar-dijo con pesadez

-¿Que? ¿Otras misiones?, ¿pero por que?- Pym solo hacia berrinches por la noticia-no quiero pasar otro mes en la incómoda cama del quinjet-se quejo

Azari hizo una mueca de disgusto- Supuse que sería la última-dijo con molestia

-Igual yo pero debemos desmantelarlas rápido si queremos volver a casa-

-Demonios, yo ya quería volver a Nueva York, necesito ver a Ben-dijo Mayday con clara molestia

-Bueno podría ser peor-soltó Toruun para animar al equipo-

-Ah sí, ¿que tan peor?- pregunto Pym triste

-Mmmm no lo sé, solo lo dije porque es algo que los humanos dicen cuando hay malas noticias-se excuso Toruun, aun después de vivir tanto tiempo entre humanos no sabía cómo expresarse como uno

-Por mi bien mientras estas malditas cosas dejen de funcionar mejor para mi-escupió con rabia Francis

-Bien pues en marcha hay que desmantelar este lugar -miraba alrededor del laboratorio, este se veía diferente algo vacio algo no concordaba con el lugar -Pym ya revisaste el sistema del laboratorio-

-Em, ah si si claro solo que este no es el laboratorio, según el sistema que revise el laboratorio esta bajo tierra unos 20 metros-sonrió alegre

-¿Tan profundo? Ningún laboratorio de Ultron fue tan grande, ¿que habrá estado haciendo ese mal nacido aquí?-dijo algo entusiasta.

-Si bueno debe ser alguna clase de instalación de alto nivel-agrego Barton

-Bueno ¿y cómo llegamos ahí?- le pregunto Toruun a Pym

-Fácil hay que usar el ascensor-dijo sin moverse de su lugar

-Y ese ascensor esta en ….-le pregunto de cabeza spider-girl

-Estamos en el-sonrió al hacer un movimiento con su brazo y en seguida toda la habitación se comenzó a mover, lo cual sorprendió a todos y los puso a la defensiva -Tranquilos está controlado-dijo para calmarlos y bajaran sus armas -Me tarde un poco en averiguar el sistema del lugar-mostrando un pequeño holograma en su mano mostrando los niveles del laboratorio-

Buen trabajo Pym -le revolvió el cabello James y le dio una mirada de satisfacción a Barton el cual mostro su desagrado, se había tragado su palabras -Bueno chicos ya conocen las reglas no toquen nada hasta que yo lo diga, no se separen y si lo hacen solo no se muevan de su posición, una vez que conectemos el virus universal que nos dio Tony nos vamos de aquí- decía mientras el ascensor llegaba a su destino.

-Lo que digas James-dijo estoica Toruun

-Bien por mi- añadió Azari, todo los demás solo asintieron, al abrirse las puertas del ascensor todo está a oscuras, James fue el primero en poner un pie en esa inmensa oscuridad, al momento el cuarto se ilumino, lo que vieron fue algo perturbador,

-¡AAGHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito Pym del miedo poniéndose detrás de Toruun.

-¿Que demonios hacia Ultron aquí?-gruño Azari apretando los dientes

-Creo que voy a vomitar-dijo sorprendida Spidergirl abriendo un poco su máscara y apartándose un poco del grupo

-¿Que clase de magia oscura es esta?-exclamo seria Toruun

-Mierda, Ultron ¿que rayos hiciste?-frente a James se alzaban uno enormes tubos de cristal , con un liquido verde, pero en el interior se podían apreciar partes mutiladas de humanos, pero totalmente desproporcionados enormes y deformes, era una escena totalmente abrumadora, los únicos que parecían tranquilos eran James y Barton, únicamente se hicieron una mirada -No se separen, síganme, Azari y Pym en la retaguardia Barton y Spider-girl en los flancos, Toruun conmigo, andando los sistemas están caídos solo hagamos lo que vinimos ah hacer y salgamos de aquí este lugar no me da buena espina-

-Ja-dijo con fuerza Barton-como si alguna instalación de Ultron diera buena espina, todos ignoraron el comentario de Barton, los cuerpos mutilados eran aun mas distractores que el humor acido del halcón-Solo trataba de aliviar al ambiente-susurro avergonzado

Caminaron por un rato en el repulsivo laboratorio, era todo una pesadilla, pym por poco y se vuelve a pasar a vomitar cuando vio una lengua y un ojo flotando a lado de unos intestinos colosales- que crees que ultron hizo aquí azari? Esto va en contra de su forma de pensar

-no lo se pym y no quiero saberlo-dijo algo seco-solo se que nada bueno pudo salir de aquí-decia sin perderle la vista a el grupoj

-creo que esa es la consola principal-señalo james, deteniendo a los otros con su autoritaria voz-pym conmigo-volteo para ver al mas joven vengador

-aaaaa? Yo?-dijo aun atontado por las viseras en contenedores-ah si claro james-corrio rápidamente con el

-bueno ya sabes que hacer, solo descarga la información y desactiva todo-le dijo confianza tomándolo del hombro cordialmente

-entendido james-dijo con su reluciente sonrisa

-EL RESTO ESCUCHEN BIEN-dijo en voz alta-HASTA QUE PYM NO DESACTIVE LA CONSOLA NADIE SE SEPARA, PUEDEN MOVERSE UNOS POCOS METROS PERO SOLO ESO-

-lo que digas capitán-se mofo may, a diferencia de thorum y francis solo asintieron

Pym se puso manos a la obra, la consola tenia un sistema de encriptación bastante complejo basado en números atomicos, vaya que tardaría-bueno al menos no es una supernova-susurro, conecto un pequeño dispositivo parecido a una memoria a la consola y en seguida esta se torno en números al azar aparentemente-ay esto va a tardar-dijo sin ánimos al ver todo el trabajo que tenía en frente

-hey no es tan difícil-le tendio una mano en el hombro azari-te eh visto desencriptar códigos tan complejos solo con una calculadora-dijo gracioso, pym solo solto una risa y asintió.

Y ahora por que peleaban esos dos Torunn-le dijo james a su hermana mayor por uno cuantos años aunque no aparentaba tener mas edad que james-

-ya sabes no se llevan para nada bien desde que se conocieron-dijo sin darle mucha importancia

-lo se solo que no se por que no se pueden llevar bien-dijo recordando todas esas veces que ambos no comportian ideas y sentimientos hacia ciertas cosas, eran el opuesto total-podria ser un problema a futuro Torunn no podemos dejarlos pelearse todo el tiempo-

-bueno eso será difícil-agrego sin animo aparente-

-hey por que le dijiste todas esas cosas a pym? Eh? Francis?-le susurro muy cerca de su oreja al halcón, algo que le erizo todo el pelo

-May demonios no me hagas eso -dijo en voz baja odiaba cuando may invadia su espacio vital para respirar-

-jaja eres todo un lloron francis-le dijo divertida-deberias tener mas tacto con pym-su tono de voz repentinamente cambio a algo mas serio cosa que hizo que francias prestara atención a su pregunta previa

-lo que dije fue verdad-dijo enfadado-no podemos seguir mimándolo -decia apretando los puños con rabia- y dejar que vea esto como un juego o alguien podría salir lastimado, el debe fijarse que esto es la vida real y en cualquier momento todos podríamos morir-

-puede que tengas razón, pero creo que pym sabe a lo que nos enfrentamos solo que trata de no poner mucha atención en el peligro para poder hacer las cosas bien-dijo calmadamente may algo que sorprendio mucho a francis, ella casi no hablaba asi- creo que es demasiado positivo solo eso

-asi no funciona el mundo may-gruño furioso-no se salvan vidas siendo positivos-dijo absorto en sus recuerdos , en sus pensamientos, como aquella vez que lo perdió todo , como corria la sangre por sus manos y lo vio irse lentamente por su estúpida incompetencia, el no se deba cuenta pero el había hecho caso omiso a los gritos de may que le decían que volviera, ya se había alejado varios metros del grupo

Francis no te alejes-le grito may, pero ya era tarde, demasiado tarde para los next avengers un pequeño click se oyo

ALERTA DE INTRUSOS ALERTA DE INTRUSOS ALERTA DE INTRUSOS

La voz mecanizado comenzó a gritar frenéticamente y luces rojas se encendían de manera casi epiléptica, sacando de su recuerdo a francis que rápidamente se volteo para solo recibir un puñetazo por parte de james en la cara-que rayos fue lo que dije no se separen del grupo-dijo enojado viendo los ojos algo desorbitados de francis algo atontado por el golpe, pero rápidamente se volteo y miro a may y a Torunn con caras totalmente alarmadas por el sonidos de la voz robotica-ay que ir con pym-dijo sin mirar a francis

-ay no ay no esto es malo malo muy malo-se repetia como tonto pym al dispararse la alarma, la pantalla con cientos de números desaparecieron tornándose un pantalla roja mostrando un mensaje: ALERTA CODIGO BLACK

-QUE DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE OCURRIO-grito Azari al ver que el resto del equipo llegaba corriendo alarmados

-eso no importa-grito may-pero debemos salir de aquí-

-se supone que todos los sistemas están caídos-refunfuño francis viendo a pym que estaba bastante cohibido, y había dejado de mirar la pantalla

-tu cállate francis-le espeto Torunn viendo la cara molesta del arquero

-lo se lo se-decia al borde del colapso nervisos por todo el atrofiante sonido-esta trampa que se activo no esta en el registro debio ser alguna trampa análoga o algo-decia meintras revisaba como loco un holograma del complejo que se poyectaba en su brazo-

-trampa análoga que demonios dices-dijo enojada francis

-SIGNIFICA QUE PISASTE UNA TRAMPA CAZABOBOS IDIOTA-le grito con furia james

-y que es lo que hace esa trampa-dijo Torunn tranquilamente a su hermano pues su cara estaba toda desencajada, pues pym veía asombrado de lo que trataba aquello

-esto es lo peor-susurro pasmado

-que dices pym?-no te oigo le hablo en voz alta Azari, seguido de un gran grito de james

-PYM QUE RAYOS OCURRE?-dijo algo molesto

-UN AGUJERO NEGRO LA TRAMPA ES UN AGRUJERO NEGRO-grito con fuerza el miedo lo hizo gritar muy austado-

-pero que demonios-maldijo james mirando el fenómeno cosmico holigrafico que se había formado en brazo de pym

-es un agujero negro no es muy grande pero…-dijo mirando los datos Azari que después de pym el era el mas listo

-pero?-dijo con impciencia may

Pero es lo suficientemente grande para comerse toda la isla-decia tranquilo analizando la situación

-cuanto tiempo nos queda-prenguto james que imediatamente supo la respuesta

TIEMPO ESTIMADO PARA LA AUTO DESTRUCION T-3 MINUTOS Y CONTANDO….

-BUENO AHÍ TIENES TU RSPUESTA-se alarmo Azari

James sabia que no había tiempo que perder-BUENO VENGADORES QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO UNA INVITACION TODOS AL QUINJET AHORA-grito a todo pulmón-TORUNN NO PODEMOS ESPERAR EL ELVADOR HAZNOS UNA SALIDA

-con gusto-sonrió algo escalofriante volando como un misil hacia el oscuro techo

Y en abrir y cerrar de ojos Torunn con su fuerza divina rompió a golpes un el techo que tenia dejando entrever la luz del sol-MUY BIEN, TORUNN , SPIDERGIRL TOMEN A LOS DEMAS Y SAQUENOS-

Torunn tomo a james y a pym y salieron volando a toda prisa, en tanto que Azari y barton se sujetaron lo más fuerte de la araña la cual con suma destreza se balanceo ágilmente fuera del laboratorio impulsándose por los tubos que contenían aquellas viceras.

Ya había transcurrido un minuto y los next avengers se encontraban corriendo por toda la jungla el quin jet estaba algo lejos-

Pym puedes controlar el quien jet via remota-grito james que iba a la cabeza del grupo

-ya lo intente james pero me es imposible ese mini agujero negro causa demasiada interferensia literalmente se esta tragando la señal-dijo bastante cansa el era el ultimo del grupo iba bastante resagado era obvio lo que ocurriría-AGGGGHHHHH-chillo pym de dolor había tropesado con las raizes de los arboles dejándolo tumbado y sin fuerzas en el piso

-PYYYM-grito Azari que no dudo ningún segundo en socorrerlo-

-VENGADORES DETENGANSE-grito jamaes al ver lo ocurrido no dejaba a ningún hermano suyo atrás

-no james no vengas-le grito Azari que se balanceaba por las ramas-te juro que te alcanzaremos, no puedes arriesgar a todos

-NO DEJARE A NINGUNO ATRÁS-le grito bastante emotivo-TORUNN RAPIDO CARGA A PYM LOS DEMAS SIGAN CORRIENDO DEBEMOS SALIR DE ESTA MALDITA ISLA-

Ya habían pasado 2 minutos….

El pequeño percanse de pym los habiia atrazaso, pero al fin habían llegado al quin jet.

30 segundos….

Azari enciendela ahora-daba ordeno james totalmente alarmado no podía dejar morir a nadie

20 segundos….

Todos los demás solo se mantenían expectantes may, Torunn, francis y el pobre pym solo podían observar y sujetarse de los aseientos de su quin jet

15 segundos…

-LO INTENENTO LO INTENTO PERO LOSS MOTRORES NO QUIEREN RESPONDER MALDITA SEA-aullo Azari golpeando el tablero del quin jet con amargura en su cara, eso era todo lo que necesitaba-

SISTEMAS EN LINEA DESPEGUE INMEDIATO-

Ja bingo-grito james de felicidad, el quin jet despegaba a rápida velocidad, sabia que lo habiran logrado, pero una fuerte sacudida lo saco de su jubilo…

ALERTA ALERTA ALERTA FUERZA GRAVITATORIA ,DAÑOS ESTRUCTURALES

-NO NO NO MIERDA NO ASI -solo dio una ultima mirada a sus hermanos, solo pudo voltear y lo que miro no lo pude describir había fallado-lo siento tony…papá- Susurro

YA NO HABIA ESPERANZA.

* * *

 **y bien y bien que les parecio si comentan mandare saludo e.e (un clasicooo), en fin suspenso muajajjajaja**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevo capitulo espero que les guste, de verdad me gustaria oir sus comentarios, seria muy agradable chicos XD bien sin mas que decir...**

* * *

El deforme

No, no podía terminar así simplemente no podía, fallarles a sus hermanos no era una opción, todos confiaban en el en su líder en su modelo seguir y realmente la situación no es favorable cuando un agujero negro te esta tragando vivo….

Lo primero que escucho fue un hermoso canto un canto que nunca había oído, eso fue lo que lo despertó y lo hizo abrir sus ojos lentamente, solo recordaba un abrazo gélido, el oscuro infinito, sus hermanos morían, su responsabilidad se le esfumaba de las manos, era como tratar de parar la lluvia con las manos-PYYYYM-grito james al levantarse de golpe del frio piso de del quin-jet, poniéndose a la defensiva, respirando entrecortadamente, tratando de reconocer su alrededor, aun no se percataba de el mismo-e…estoy vivo-se dijo a si mismo mirando sus manos y su cuerpo, se encontraba aun en una sola pieza, rápidamente su mente empezó a pensar en otra cosa sus hermanos, se giró rápidamente mirando el quin-jet como loco tratando de identificar a sus hermanos pero aún estaba débil no veía con claridad, hasta que reconoció un pequeño bulto amarillo a pocos metros de el…era pym

-maldicion…maldición-corrió james rápidamente hacia su hermano tendido en el suelo-no estés muerto, no estés muerto-se decía asi mismos james girando a su hermano para poder ver rostro-oh mierda no-tenia la mitad del rostro ensangrentado-vamos hermano no te vallas-le dijo desesperado limpiándole la cara con el guante de su mano, rápidamente tomo pulso de su cuello y sintió un gran alivio al sentir las punzadas de como su sangre corría por su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo noto como su pecho de inflaba levemente en su inhalación-mierda pym no me asustes asi-dijo reteniendo unas cuantas lagrimas.

De la nada unos escabrosos ruidos provenientes de donde antes esta la cola quin-jet lo que hizo espabilar completamente, se acerco rápidamente a los escombros escucho la voz de Torunn apenas consiente pidiendo ayuda-Torunn me oyes, ¿estas bien?-le dijo James tratando de quitar los pesados pedazos de metal

-JAMES, JAMES ¿ERES TU?-grito ansiosa Torunn haciendo aun mas fuerza, estaba débil por el impacto estaba desesperada

-SI SI SOY YO ESPERA NO TE MUEVAS PYM ESTA BIEN BUSCARE A LOS OTROS Y TE SACAREMOS-dijo soltando los escombros a pesar de tener fuerza aumentada aun estaba muy débil y confuso por el choque para poder quitar tonoladas de metal

-JAMES NO ME DEJES SOLA JAMES-grito desesperada, tenia miedo de quedar abandonada no quería estar sola, a pesar de ser la vengadora mas poderosa no soportaba estar en la soledad-JAMES TENGO MIEDO-

-Torunn -dijo de la manera mas serena-no te dejare sola, solo buscare a los demás, mayday me ayudare a mover esto, solo aguanta-dijo reprimiendo su desesperación

-es…esta bien -tartamudeo un poca mas tranquila, la voz de su hermano era lo único capaz de calmarla-

James asintió , se volvió hacia pym para asegurarse de que estuviera estable poniéndolo en una posición cómoda para evitar complicaciones. Dándole una ultima mirada a su hermano menor salio rápidamente del quin jet, estaba muy preocupado por sus hermanos pero lo que tenia a la vista le hizo maravillar su mente que solo había visto un cielo gris y llanuras desérticas casi toda su vida, se encontraba ante un inmenso color verde que se alzaba hasta el cielo ¿Dónde estaban? Esa fue la primera cosa que cruzo por su mente, el lugar era extraño sin aparente rastro de tecnología o si quiera un pedazo de metal la mente de james maquinaba cientos de preguntas pero escucho un gemido de dolor que no pudo visualizar poniéndose a la defesniva nuevamente analizando con sus ojos todo lo que podía-

-¿Quién anda ahí?-dijo con voz potente, los gemidos se callaron por un momento hasta que una voz familiar le contesto-

-¿JAMES? ¿JAMES? ¿ERES TU?-dijo Azari saltando por detrás de un árbol, esta goteando sangre de sus manos lo que alarmo a james

-mierda Azari que te sucedió-se le acerco corriendo primeramente dándole un abrazo que Azari no esperaba, reaccionando de una manera tosca sin responderle el abrazo

-james esta no es mi sangre tienes que ayúdarme-le dijo asustado, con la respiración casi nula-may esta conmigo esta inconsciente pero barton esta…esta …-la voz de Azari solo parecia quebrarse tratando de reprimirse el llanto

-azari concéntrate llévame rápido-de imediato lo condujo a unos cuantos metros entre la jungla ver no tan lejos de quien jet, may estaba recostada en el pasto donde parcia dormir plácidamente, no tenia puesta su mascara, Azari se habia puesto al tanto de su condición, estaba bien pero cuando Azari le mostro como estaba barton casi pega el grito de su vida-

-je al fin despertó nuestro valiente capitán eh?-dijo barton con dolor y un toque de sarcasmo , el cual estaba clavado en un árbol de su brazo y una pierna una barra de metal afilado le habia casi cercenado su brazo solo colgaba de unos cuantos hilos de carne y hueso-

-demonios francis-dijo tenso el capitán viendo como escurria la sangre del cuerpo de su hermano-azari por que no lo sacas-dijo con algo de enfado

-no puedo-dijo totalmente asustado-esta demasiado profundo el metal yo no tengo supefuerza james-su brazo lo libere fácil pero su pierna esta muy perforada

-hey podrían darme una mano siento frio chicos-decia barton tratando de mantenerse consiente-

-okey okey-dijo james volviendo a la compustura-asari tu toma la punta yo la base-

Haciendo caso inmediato a las ordenes del capitán se pusieron en posición,ambos le dieron una mirada poco complaciente a barton-esto te va doler francis-dijo serio james

-jeje bueno si duele significa que estoy vivo-una ola de dolor desgarrador inundo todo el ser de francis , sus alaridos de dolor podría levantar hasta los muertos , pero atrajo a algo mucho peor…

Los gritos de dolor de Hawkeye despertaron de manera repentina a may parker la única portadora del manto arácnido original, abrió los ojos de par en par y con una agilidad sobre humana dio un salto trepo al árbol mas cerca que tenia su mirada estba perdida y aun aturdida, el brillo del sol le lastimaba nunca había visto un brillo asi se quedo mirando el espeso y extraño bosque donde se encontraba se sentía intranquila hasta que unos gritos la sacaron de su transe

-MAY PARKEY MALDICION VEN AQUI-grito james que estaba aun tratando de sacar semejante barra de metal del cuerpo de barton-

MAY bajo del árbol rápidamente colganda de su telaraña-JAMES QUE DIABLOS PASO HABIA UN AGUJERO NEGRO Y ADEMAS….-se quedo callada como una tumba al ver a barton en su estado-BARTON CARAJO QUE TE PASO-dije conteniendo sus lagrimas a acercándose a el

-nos estrellamos , explosión, soy el único humano dedúcelo por ti misma-dije aun con esa picardía que lo carcaterizaba

-may necesito que te concentres tienes super fuerza saca rápido esto del cuerpo de barton-le dijo de manera tranquila, la situación estaba tensa, Azari el que siempre parecie mantener la calma estaba sudando frio barton había perdido mucha sangre y pym el único con conociientos médicos avanzados estaba tendido en el piso inconciente

-OKEY OKEY LO HARE-dijo firme y tomo con fuerza el trozo de metal que estaba matando a barton no si antes darle una mirada seria-bien será como un paseo por el parque-dijo con una sonrisa forzada, barton solo asintió-1….2….3-y con la fuerza sobrehumana heredada por su padre la pirna de barton fue liberada, dejando salir un chorro de sangre que mancho a may-

AGGHHHH-grito barton al estar tumbado en el suelo el dolor era punsante no podía mover con afinidad sus dedos, james y azazri corrienron a su lado para levantarlo, sus heridad al estar abiertas dejaba salir mas sangre-may rápido usa tu telaraña para evitar que pierda mas sangre-se apresuro a decir Azari, a lo que may con unos rapidos movimientos son sus agiles brazos dejo salir el fluido arácnido de sus muñecas, en unos segundos las telarañas que vendaron a barton se tornaron rojas, pero fue un alivio que la sangrare dejara de fluir

Todos los presentes suspiraron aliviados el problema inmediato había sido contenido, james no perdió tiempo y se dirigio a may de nuevo-sigue el rastro de selva quemanda encontraras el quin-jet echo pedazos, cerca de ahí esta Torunn esta alterada ayudala a salir-

-ire enseguida james-dijo sin rechistar y con sus telarañas salio propulsada hacia el quin-jet-

-¿estas bien Barton?-dijo ahora Azari atendiendo a al halcón que ya no estaba en peligro de muerte pero aun muy débil

-tengo frio Azari, perdi mucha sangre…-dijo con voz apenas audible-

-hay una reserva de nuestra sangre en el quin-jet-aclaro el capitan al mismo tiempo que cargo a francis en su hombro-todo estará bien-dijo con voz reconfortante, el halcón solo dio una sonrisa un poco siniestra sabia que nada estaría bien-Azari adelantate ve con pym, solo esta inconciente con un pequeño corte en la frente-Azari asintió y con sus institintos mejorados salio en búsqueda de su hermano menor

Entonces todo quedo en calma por un segundo se oia como sus hermanos corrian por la selva, james y Barton se quedaron solos, tratando de llevar Barton a cuestas, lo que molestaba mucho al chico de cabello palido, en su cabeza solo resonaba la culpa el había metido a todos los vengadores en este problema solo deseaba poder enmendarlos-James oye lo siento-dijo con voz apenas audible, como si eso fuera a arreglar las cosas se decía el mismo, el se había comportado de una manera tan idiota como aveces pym lo hacia

-SHHHH-dijo james tratando de acallar a su hermano, había oído algo, algo grande

-oye no me calles Rogers-Le dijo fasitidiado odia sobre todas las cosas que lo callaran

-cállate de una buena vez-le dijo molesto james, oyo como unas ramas crujían y la tierra comenzó a temblar usualmente eso ocurria cuando pym crecía pero el estaba inconsciente, además estos pasos se oian irregulares como si alguien cojeara y entonces lo que parecía un enorme pie salio de la nada dispuestos a patear a james y Barton-que carajos?¡-fue lo único que dijo Barton antes de ser lanzado por james lejos de el para que el solo recibiera el impacto

Nadie sabia que pasaba, estaba tan perdido como cualquier niño pequeño entre un mar de gente,james con sus reflejos aumentado vio venir esto en una mileisma de segundo podía moverse con facilidad pero no Barton, lo lanzo fuera del rango de ese extraño ente que apenas podía divisas y aun mas velocidad logro proyectar su escudo para poder amortiguar el impacto, pero no pudo poner mucha fuerza en el por lo que salio disparado hacia el árbol que tenia justo detrás de el, el impacto debió hacerlo pedazos pero gracias al traje que poseía con ciertas aleaciones de vibranium cortesía de tony y a la resistencia dada por el suero del super soldado solo quedo aturdido pero eso fue suficiente para que una mano gigante lo aprisionara-

JAMES NOOO CARAJO JAMES-dijo Barton trato de poner en e pie debía hacer elago se sentía tan inútil ese ser gigantesco debía medir unos 12 metros parecía un deforme

James sintió el agarre de la bestia , era fuerte no le daba un respiro, el sintió elevarse por las copas de los arboles, luchaba con toda la fuerza que tenia para salir de su mano, hasta que lo vio, el ser deforme lo había puesto hasta la altura de su cara, lo que vio james le dio asco y horror una cara totalmente deformada, el ser parecía sonreir de manera enferma sus ojos parecían carecer de toda pisca de pensamiento entonces el ser abrió la boca mostrando sus dientes y un olor a putrefacción invadio a james, por primera vez el primer vengador del equipo sintió algo que había olvidado desde la batalla de ultron terror….ESE SER ESTABA A PUNTO DE ENGULLIRLO VIVO.

El nauseabundo aroma que despedía la bestia atreves de sus respiración helo la sangre de james, estaba a unos centímetros de ser triturado es por esos putrefactos dientes, acaso ¿así era como terminara el descendiente del primer vengador?

-NO!-rugió James en un potente grito, decidido que no podía morir así, sus hermanos aun dependían de el y no los dejaría solos, con un esfuerzo titánico logro liberar su brazo en el cual portaba el dispositivo de su escudo y mordiendo en el tablero de comandos con semejante furia activo la función de su escudo-SUELTAME IMBECIL-rugió y con un destellante movimiento cerceno los dedos que lo aprisionaban pero al hacerlo sintió como una presión de vapor caliente era casi insoportable , la criatura no parecía inmutarse tras haber perdido varios de sus dedos, james rápidamente para salir de esa zona de vapor de impulso para poder tomarlo por la muñeca no sabía ni entendía que ocurría, comenzó a respirar un poco entrecortado lo habían sorprendido con la guardia baja, pero los problemas no dejaban de venir, el ser deforme levanto su otro brazo para poder aplastar a james como si fuera una mosca, eludirle era imposible, aun seguía aturdido así que lanzarse al vacío para caer perfectamente no era una opción, solo podía hacer una cosa resistir el impacto con su escudo y esperar que el suero del super soldado le salvara el pellejo.

* * *

suspenso muajajajaja, bien esperen pronto el siguiente capitulo les gustara mucho...


End file.
